Once Again
by motoharunana
Summary: Canon AT. Di bawah malam yang berselimut gelap, kedua sosok itu bersinggungan. Mengingatkan kisah beberapa tahun silam. /"Kalau mau keluar desa memang lewat sini 'kan?" /"Kau tidak mengerti," ia menampiknya, "orang sepertiku, sudah tidak pantas berada di desa ini." [Savers Contest; Banjir TomatCeri]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Once Again**

2014 © motoharunana

Canon, AT Ficts for **Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

.

.

.

.

Dadanya bergemuruh, meledakkan banyak letupan yang ia tak tahu pasti. Cairan merah pekat, perban-perban yang menggulung, bau alkohol yang mencuat memenuhi indera penciuman telah berakhir. Tangis dan duka penuh kehilangan, terganti akan sorak-sorai kemenangan. Desa-desa yang runtuh dan puing-puing yang berhamburan, telah melakukan banyak perbaikan.

Langkahnya menapak dalam lantai kayu yang telah lama tak terpijaki. Suasana bak kosong di tengah hiruk pikuk kebahagian berjalan _konstan_. Tak ada pelantun kehidupan yang memenuhi. Membuat pergerakannya yang mulai bebas seolah menjadi kebas dalam partikel-pertikel masa lalu yang menyusup masuk dalam iris setajam elangnya.

Kepingan itu _bak_ memori yang terputar tanpa ia minta.

Ada senyum yang terpatri dalam balik penutup wajah yang menandakan keadaan tetap selaras pada batasannya. Ada tatapan riskan yang diajukan surai kekuningan bak kulit durian padanya dengan segenap ikatan yang terpeta di dasar hatinya. Ada cengiran penuh kebinaran dalam manik hijau teduh yang mengudara diantara ketiganya. Seakan segalanya takkan mengabur pada perputaran waktu dengan kecepatan seratus delapan puluh derajat yang memutar aral melintang kehidupan.

Dan nyatanya, kepingan memori itu tetap tidak pernah terganti, sekalipun terbakar dalam kobaran dendam yang sempat ia tanam dalam logika kejeniusannya yang ia punya.

Sesak menggerogoti nuraninya. Garis-garis tangannya yang mematri luka akibat pahatan pasca perang dunia yang telah berakhir, seakan mengingatkannya akan dosa-dosa yang sejumput menghantuinya. Ah, ia mendadak kelu saat sekali lagi, obsidian hitam itu mematri sebuah gambar usang yang sempat ia simpan di atas pahatan meja kayu di sudut ruangan yang ia pijaki.

Masihkah ada tempat untuk orang sepertinya kembali?

Ia rasa jawabannya adalah …

_Tidak._

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah itu memecah keheningan gelap yang berselimut dan teriakan jangkrik yang bersembunyi dalam kesemakan. Menciptakan _instrumen_ yang memilukan sekaligus menyesakkan batinnya yang terhimpit keputusasaannya untuk berlabuh.

Irisnya yang sepekat malam gelap gulita, dibiarkannya menatap lurus dengan langkah yang mendadak terhenti dalam hintungan sepersekian detik. Hembusan napasnya yang teratur, tak selaras dengan perasaannya yang bergemuruh bak kilatan petir yang menyambar-nyambar penuh _kesetanan_.

Bibirnya yang sempat mengatup, kini mulai membuka bersamaan dengan nada yang terhantar dari suara baritone yang ia punya.

"Kenapa kau masih berkeliaran di sini? Pulang dan tidur sana."

Nadanya penuh sarkastik saat dirasanya ia menjumpai _sejumput_ perasaan yang menyatakan ada sosok yang berdiri dengan kaku di belakangnya. Tubuhnya tak ia biarkan membalik meyakinkannya akan sosok yang amat ia ingat diluar kepalanya.

"Kalau mau kelaur desa, memang lewat sini 'kan?"

Ia dengar nada yang meluncur memainkan getaran yang menyeruak masuk ke dasar hatinya. Membuat irisnya bersembunyi dalam kelopak dan helaan napas yang tercekat—dan berhasil ia sembunyikan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu diam saja?"

_Dejavu_—atau malah pernah ia lewatkan momen yang nyaris sama saat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu, di bawah sinar purnama. Diiringi alunan jangkrik dan gemerisik angin malam yang beradu dengan dedaunan, semuanya menyeruak. Menciptakan keping memori yang telah lama mengabur dalam bayang-bayang penuh _kesakitan_.

Hening.

Ingatannya perlahan tapi pasti menyadarkannya pada kenyataan yang ia punya.

_Masihkah ia harus menjawab segudang pertanyaan yang membuat ucapannya selalu terhambat dalam kerongkongannya?_

"Ada banyak hal yang kosong saat kau tidak di sini … "

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat suara itu terembus angin hingga menyentuh titik terdalam pada pendengarannya. Membuat ia seolah bisu mendadak. Membuat kejeniusannya tak dapat merangkai satu kejadian demi kejadian yang tersumbar. Kejernihan mendadak sirna dalam pikirannya.

"Mungkin memang ada tawa yang sekalipun sempat mengudara saat tempatmu telah kosong pada mulanya—" napasnya nampak tersengal. Getaran-getaran kini tertangkap dalam suaranya yang mengudara, "—tapi, tidak pernah ada tawa yang benar-benar menghangatkan segalanya saat kau tak ada. Tak ada kesenangan yang menggembirakan. Tak ada kebahagiaan yang benar-benar terpeta. Semuanya terbiarkan kosong bersamaan dengan harapan yang kuyakini akan ada masanya, di mana segalanya akan kembali sama seperti titik semula."

Iris gagaknya membuka. Ada kenyataan pahit yang menamparnya dan membangunkannya pada _realita_ yang sebenarnya. _Kehangatan_. _Tawa dan canda_. Lengkingan suara yang _konstan_. Dan masih banyak beribu lainnya yang membuat kekosongan itu mengabur dalam kekosongan harinya.

Kini ia berdiri memaku. Saat sekali lagi ia merasa terhimpit diantara keduanya.

Diantara harapan … dan tujuan.

_Mana yang akan ia pilih?_

"Hingga akhirnya kita bertemu kembali di medan pertempuran. Saat itu, harapanku yang mulai mengikis kembali terkumpul saat kudengar suaramu memanggil namaku," nada itu terhenti sesaat, "awalnya kupikir segalanya hanyalah bunga tidur yang tak pernah menjadi nyata. Namun, aku salah. Kenyataan itu memang ada. Aku, Kau dan Tim tujuh. Kita melewati masa menyakitkan itu bersama-sama."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi. Di dalam kebimbangan yang menghimpit logikanya yang mulai terhambat. Di dalam pikirannya yang tak lagi jernih. Perasaannya beradu dalam gendang peperangan yang mulai _digencarkan_ di dalam dadanya.

Ia merasa kalah dalam keadaan yang merenggutnya. Tapi, apakah dosanya dapat _terkikis_ semudah itu saja?

"Segalanya tak lagi sama."

_Baritonenya_ bernada datar namun begitu terdengar amat menusuk dalam gendang telinga, pemilik surai merah muda yang berdiri di belakangnya. Irisnya kini menatap lurus dengan segala asumsi-asumsi yang telah diperhitungkannya dalam hitungan, tak kurun dari hitungan menit.

Keputusannya telah bulat. Tak dapat dirubah atau diganggu _gugat_.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir," tubuhnya membalik. Ia tatap sang pemilik _zamrud_ yang membulat tak percaya.

Ia meyakinkan gadis itu—juga dirinya—bahwa harapan itu tetap tak bisa lagi tercipta. Semuanya sudah kosong. Sudah ia anggap selesai. Ia sudah menekatkan tujuannya.

"Lupakan apa yang telah terjadi diantara Aku, Kau dan _tim tujuh_," suara itu masih bernada datar namun terdengar menusuk." Aku pernah bilang 'kan, sejak awal jalan kita memang sudah berbeda."

Ia bohong.

Ia menampik segala kebohongan yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya yang tak mematri senyum apapun. Hanya lengkung ketegasan dan tatapan yang seolah-olah terlihat amat meyakinkan.

Gadis itu menunduk dalam, "itu bohong 'kan? Apa yang kau katakan tidak selaras dengan apa yang ada di hatimu 'kan?"

Seketika itu pula memorinya terputar dengan kenangan-kenangan yang telah lama betul-betul tertumpuk tanpa pernah terbuka.

Ia ingat saat melodi yang menyuarakan namanya bak lagu penghantar ketenangan yang ia rasakan. Ia ingat saat dua keping manik _zamrud_ itu menatapnya penuh keteduhan. Ia ingat ketika lengkungan itu tercipta mendapati segalanya yang dapat membuat rasa tak karuan menyatu padu di dalam dadanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti," ia menampiknya, "orang sepertiku, sudah tidak pantas berada di desa ini."

Ia mengatupkan matanya kembali.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat."

Perlahan tapi pasti badannya memutar, ke arah gerbang yang mengurung penduduk-penduduk desa di dalamnya. Yang memagari kesejahteraan desa agar tidak mengabur kemana-mana.

Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, suaranya mulai melantun tanpa ia minta. "Tidak ada tempat untukku kembali."

Langkahnya yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai terpijaki. Ia hiraukan tatap penuh duka yang berselancar menemani kepergiannya. Ia mulai memijaki tanah jalanan dengan pasti. Meninggalkan apa yang pernah bersemayam di dadanya.

_Tentang ikatan …_

_Tentang persahabatan …_

_Dan tentang perasaan …_

Ia rasa semuanya telah berakhir. Namun, langkahnya seketika terhenti saat dirasanya ada yang mengamit tubuhnya penuh kehangatan. Merengkuhnya. Memberikan letupan di dasar hatinya—yang sempat mereda sebelumnya.

"Jangan bodoh, tempatmu kembali adalah di sini … di _Tim Tujuh_. Kembalilah bila segalanya telah usai," suara itu berpadu dalam luka yang tak urung sembuh _jua_.

Ia merasakan basah di punggungnya saat ia dengar melodi itu mengijinkannya berlayar pergi mengikuti nuraninya.

Dan lengkung itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai menipis bersamaan dengan sosoknya yang secepat kilat mengabur dan telah berpindah tempat persis di belakang helaian merah muda yang telah sejak lama tak memadati indera penglihatannya.

Gadis itu telah dewasa. Tidak ada teriakan permohonan jangan pergi lagi dari bibir merah mudanya.

Namun, kata-kata gadis itu sedikit banyak tetap mampu menggoyahkan keyakinannya.

Napasnya mulai berembus perlahan memadati area tengkuk sang gadis. Dan untuk sekali lagi, hanya nada itu yang tetap menjadi melodi perpisahan diantara keduanya sebelum kilauan hijau itu menutup dan mengaburkan sosoknya yang mulai tertelan di ujung kegelapan sana. Mengaburkan sosoknya yang telah lama menjadi harapan yang semakin lama kian memudar.

.

.

.

"_Sakura, sekali lagi … Terima kasih."_

.

.

.

_Have you even been heart and the place tries to heal a bit?_

_._

_._

_._

_And you just pull the scar off of it over and over again …_

_._

_._

—_Rossa Parks._

**Fin**

Hanya sekeping kisah yang tidak seberapa dan fict perdana untuk meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri. Saran dan konkrit akan sangat di butuhkan. Jujur, **saya abal banget masalah diksi**. Jadi maaf kalau banyak yang enggak selaras kata-katanya dalam ficts ini ;w; #seketikadiagalaupublish.

Saya sangat mengapresiasi review bentuk apapun di dalam kotak review saya. Bahkan saya sangat mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada siders yang telah membaca cerita ini hingga selesai.

Saya cinta kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan mereview sampai hanya sekedar membaca sekalipun. Dan teruntuk seluruh Savers xD

Salam menulis,

Nana!


End file.
